battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
General Grievous
General Grievous is a Dark Side villain for the Separatists in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II.THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE OF STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II: New Clone Wars era content is coming starting this fall, including Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and General Grievous.The Roadmap He arrived on October 30, 2018 as part of the General Grievous Update and can be unlocked for 35,000 credits.AUGUST UPDATE: THE STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAPF8RGE's Compiled Comments from Discord Overview Despite his intimidating appearance as one of the game's largest villains, General Grievous cannot always be a tank and is known to be devious. Just as seen in Revenge of the Sith and The Clone Wars, when the odds are turned against Grievous, he will be quick to escape. This can be seen in his Claw Rush ability, where Grievous goes down on his four arms and two legs and rushes forward in a rapid motion. However, Grievous's Claw Rush can also be used to knock down enemies, who can be further damaged when Grievous steps back up, kicking his two feet into the air. This is especially useful against other heroes that Grievous faces off with. Nevertheless, General Grievous is still a menace to behold. Grievous possesses a large health pool and health regeneration. While taking on large groups of enemies can be risky, Grievous excels when targeting enemies individually. His lightsabers, stolen from the Jedi he has slain, inflict the most damage out of all the lightsabers in the game, and individually, enemies can be knocked down or finished off when Grievous focuses on them with his Thrust Surge. Grievous's Claw Rush can help mow down enemies in corridors, but the General can also lead the charge with his Unrelenting Advance ability, inspired by the iconic movement of his lightsabers in Revenge of the Sith as he begins his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Battle of Utapau. The Unrelenting Advance ability blocks all attacks in front of him and damages enemies who are unfortunate enough to be caught in the spinning turbine of four lightsabers. Abilities *'Thrust Surge': General Grievous lunges forward, stabbing his enemy as he pins them down.https://battlefront-forums.ea.com/discussion/121383/community-transmission-general-grievous *'Unrelenting Advance': Grievous ignites four lightsabers, deflecting attacks and inflicting damage on anyone foolish enough to challenge him. *'Claw Rush': Dropping to a crawl, Grievous scrambles forward, damaging his enemies as he drives them back. Appearances * Jedi Hunter ( )OUR UPDATED STAR WARS™BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP DETAILS WHAT’S AHEAD * Battle Damaged ( ) * Shattered Armor ( ) Victory Poses *Lines of Death *Jedi Hunt *Doom *Consider Yourself Crushed Quotes Trivia *He is voiced by Matthew Wood, who previously voiced General Grievous in Revenge of the Sith and The Clone Wars. *Most of Grievous's emotes and quotes are from Revenge of the Sith and The Clone Wars. Furthermore, General Grievous is the first (and currently only) hero to have more than four emotes, with a total of five. *General Grievous's character model had actually been discovered in the game's files and leaked by "dataminers" multiple times prior to his official announcement. Additionally, some of his animations, abilities, and emotes were also datamined prior to their official announcements. *Upon release, voice lines were also datamined and leaked that hint towards two potential new heroes in the future: Padmé Amidala and Ahsoka Tano. However, they are currently unconfirmed, and it is possible that they will not be added in the future. Updates Gallery General Grievous DICE.jpg|First promotional image of General Grievous, revealed at EA Play 2018. General Grievous Geonosis Battlefront II.jpg|A promotional image of General Grievous on Geonosis. General_Grievous_Four_Lightsabers_-_Battlefront_II.jpg|A promotional image of General Grievous's default appearance, Jedi Hunter, with all four arms extended. Battle Damaged General Grievous - Battlefront II.jpg|A promotional image of General Grievous's Battle Damaged appearance. Obi-Wan and Grievous on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg|Promotional image of Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous on Geonosis. GeneralGrievousBattlefronII.png|A textureless in-game render of General Grievous's model found in the game files. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatists Category:Separatist Heroes Category:Dark Side Heroes